A Fly Out to Heaven
by Sylvano
Summary: Pipit has been very depressed ever since his Loftwing got wounded. Until Link had an idea


Pipit had been really down ever since his Loftwing had been wounded by a bad landing. As for any inhabitant of Skyloft, he'd use to fly at least once every day. But now, it had been a week since he had last flown, and his bird still had another week to go before being able to even barely move its wings. It was a pretty bad wound. So, because he was worried about his Loftwing, he didn't want to force it to move too fast. He didn't want to aggravate the wound and have his bird not able to fly again. But even though, he still couldn't help but be down. Even during his night patrols, he wasn't fully there. Once, he even almost got heavily wounded because he went near a Remlit that attacked him by surprise. It was getting really serious.

Also, it was saddening for Link to see Pipit so sad. Being part of Skyloft too, he understood how painful it must be not to fly. It had to be so hard; he could not even imagine it. He had to find a way to make Pipit fly, and fast.

The idea came to him while he was flying on his own Loftwing after some time on the Surface. Once he had his hands on it, he hurried to the Knights Academy. He jumped off his bird over it and landed right in front of the second floor's door. He ran to it, opened it and slammed it behind him. He looked a bit around the building. He at last found him in the classroom on the first floor. The yellow-clothed knight was sat at a table, doing nothing else than staring at empty air. Link went to him and shook him by the shoulders.

"Pipit! Pipit!"

The called man gave him a tired stare.

"What is it, Link?

Pipit, I've had an idea. Come."

Link grabbed Pipit's hand and began to drag him along. Pipit weakly tried to wave off Link's head but still followed.

"What are you doing? Let go of me.

No, listen, wait a bit, okay? I think I found a way to get your mood back up. Just follow."

Pipit was not convinced, but he let it go. What could make him feel worse than he already did?

Link dragged him quite a long time. The blond-haired knight made his way outside through the first floor's door, before going down the stairs leading to the village. Right at their bottom, he turned left to the air dock. That's when Pipit began to react.

"What are you doing?"

Link stopped and turned to Pipit.

"I told you, I had an idea. Now, just trust me, okay?"

On that, he finished dragging his friend knight to the edge of the dock. He then put Pipit in front of him. The poor Loftwing-deprived was seriously wondering what Link was doing. It was getting worth the worry.

"Don't move."

Link backed up a bit, then began to run… and bumped into right Pipit, making them both fall off the edge. He wrapped an arm around Pipit's chest while the latter was shouting as loud he could and whistled to call his Loftwing. It arrived right away and received them on its back.

Link was laughing. It was the funniest thing he had done for a long time. Pipit, though, didn't seem to hold similar views. He was breathing hard, eyes wide, grapping the red Loftwing's feathers so hard he was almost tearing them off the bird. The winged beast protested to that treatment, snatching its master off his fun. Link moved aside and saw Pipit's hands white from being clutched so hard they were.

"What's the problem, Pipit?"

The scared man slowly turned around. His face was white as snow.

"A-a-are y-you k-kidding me? Y-you pushed m-me o-off t-t-the edge of t-the d-dock!"

He didn't seem quite happy.

"Oh, yeah, that. Yeah… I probably should have told you before doing it.

Y-y-yeah."

It was getting about time to explain.

"I didn't want to scare you. The thing is, you've been looking very sad ever since your bird broke a wing. So, I thought flying a bit would help you feel better."

He stared at Pipit in hope of approbation. The scared guy looked at him, gauging him. After a bit of time, he seemed satisfied of his investigation and let out a sigh.

"Y-y-… Errhum! You better not do that again, understood?

Really? You're not angry?

I guess not. I understand you didn't mean any harm."

Pipit did an uncertain smile.

"At least not physically, that is."

Link answered to Pipit's smile.

"Of course not.

Good. So now, what did you plan to do?

Well, I thought we could fly around a bit until you feel better. My Loftwing will let you direct him – won't you?"  
The Loftwing gave its approval by a loud scream.

"See?

Okay, then, where shall we go?"

Link laughed.

"That's all up to you!"


End file.
